Snow Storm
by Dudekmc123
Summary: Jock and Sanders, two co-workers, make a tedious walk through blizzard snow to the bus stop. Sometimes Sanders can be a sweetheart. SandersxJock. One-shot for the webcomic MTCPT.


_Well hey there fanfiction people, there's an explanation as to why this fic is here. It was previously posted on a site known by the name of "Quizilla", but for some crazy reason it was removed along with a whole bunch of other fics I posted on that site. So I'm posting it here (mostly because I don't trust Quizilla in keeping my stuff safe anymore) and for everyone in the MTCPT fandom to enjoy c:_

DON'T KNOW WHAT MTCPT IS? _It's short for My Two Cents Plus tax! And believe it or not, it's an online webcomic about the craziest most awesome tax collectors in the universe! This hilarious story was brought to life for the amazing Qwchestr and this here fanfiction was a reward for her great works~! Check it out at mtcpt(dot)smackjeeves(dot)com._

_Oh yes, and a warning, there is some Bromancing/Slash in this one. Enjoy~_

My Two Cents, Plus Tax One-shot:

Snow Storm

It was that time of year again. It was none other than the season of winter, the season after all trees loss their leaves, the birds had migrated south, the bears hibernated in their caves, and when kindergartners were sent to school wearing those thick puffy coats. For some people the season of winter was wonderful, especially for the children and southern tourists who simply adored the snow, but for others, the working company in particular that had to trudge through the mounds of snow to get to work, the season of winter brought about its hardships. And it was no less easy for either Sanders or Jock, two seemingly incompatible tax collecting partners that currently dragged through the white filled streets amongst the hustle and bustle of the people in the city (I'm assuming they live in one? If not, then it's simply my imagination to fit this one shot).

Wrapped up in their coats and scarves, the two marched on, with Sanders taking the lead as Jock followed slowly behind, fighting back the ice cold and harshness of the storm. And this was no ordinary snow storm. No, it was a terrible blizzard that had just recently struck the area this coming morning. The snow had been pouring hard since midnight and hadn't let up since then, its merciless wind and frozen liquid pounding hard on the roofs of houses. Both Sanders and Jock had hoped for the storm to calm down come daylight but, as if it had taken on the personality of a teenage rebel, it had gone against both their wishes and kept the white winter wonder present. And despite the bad weather, the boss had called them in for work, stressing the fact that the paperwork had to be done. Thus, this was how they had ended up where they did, amongst the cities working population and searching for a bus transit that could possibly lighten up their burden of transportation.

Hands freezing, knees shaking, and cheeks burning, Jock surveyed his partner that walked on ahead, making sure not to lose sight of him through the blurry vision of the storm for Sanders was the one leading him towards the bus transit. Being out here, in this intense cold and weather, Jock began to regret not taking the time to shovel out the driveway in front of his house so that he could drive his usual car to work. Just an hour or two of strenuous labor would have cleared his driveway. He wouldn't have had to been out here. He could've been in his comfortable heated vehicle, passing by everyone out here and pitying them as he looked out his window and at work within a much less shorter time than it was taking him to find bus transportation. Then again, for whatever reason, the usual snow plows hadn't shown up to clear out the neighborhood roads this morning. So there was no way he could've even gotten out the driveway without shoveling out the snow all the way out to the main road out of the community, and he knew he couldn't complete that alone in less than a day.

"Jock," Sanders' voice caught his attention, and the blonde looked up to see him up ahead, pointing with his right index finger towards something in the distance that he couldn't even see through his heavily clouded vision of the world. "We're not that far from the bus station, its right down the block, but you might want to hurry it up a little. It's due to arrive soon."

"E-easy for you to say," Jock exclaimed through chattering teeth, "I-it's not exactly e-easy t-to walk through t-the s-snow!"

"Really," Sanders said this as if he was asking a question, "How hard can it be? It's just walking."

"Ugh y-you j-jerk..!" Jock hollered through the wind. "I don't understand you! H-how can y-you not be c-cold in weather l-like this? T-that's weird!"

"I am cold." Sanders replied simply. "Practically almost as much as you are, blizzards aren't the type of weather I like to walk in."

Jock frowned, what Sanders said and what he expressed were always completely different. Sure, he had claimed to be "cold", but there was no way anyone could determine that by just looking at him. Sanders wore that simple blank expression he always wore, hands tucked into the pockets of his coat as he stood up straight looking perfectly normal, as if he was standing in warmer weather than the type Jock was feeling. There wasn't a shake in his body, nor a tremble of his lips. No, Sanders didn't _look_ cold at all, and this was practically common to Jock, who had already knew so well Sanders didn't express anything beyond a face of casualty (at times he even looked disinterested), but it was also what upset Jock half of the time.

Spending time with Sanders had really made him realize how uncool he was. His partner was always calm and composed, and during most missions Jock appeared to take on the role of a rowdy teenager. _He_ was always the one throwing a fit, expressing constant anger, and feeling like he was going to lose it all the time. Compared to Sanders, who generally seemed in control of everything, Jock appeared to be…almost a pain. And this inferiority to his partner made him feel like some kind of loser, it put him down, and he really didn't appreciate it.

"W-well at l-least look l-like it," Jock shouted, cheeks now not only burning with cold but also with the renewed amount of anger he now felt in his chest. He marched past Sanders, eyebrows furrowed and biting his lip, not even bothering to hide the fact that he was upset (he never bothered to around his co-worker), but Sanders didn't even offer so much as a shrug in response. He trailed along behind Jock, the two proceeding in walking through the white of the world, and towards the invisible bus stop that they could not see.

Not much later in their walk, not even near ten minutes in, their ears caught the loud rumbling of an engine. Simultaneously, their eyes lifted to see the faint yellow lights and vague outlining of the city bus as it chugged through the street they couldn't even see, and their ears filled with a piercing and horrendous screeching as it pulled to a stop in front of the sidewalk curb before them (which pretty much appeared to be nothing more than a huge pile of ice snow at the moment). Both Sanders and Jock eyed each other for a moment but not a word needed to be said before their feet sprung into action, the two racing as fast as they could towards the city bus that waited for them up ahead for it symbolized something as good as heaven with it's warm inner air-conditioning and empty seats.

In no time at all, Sanders had made it onto the bus first, clambering up onto the first steps, breathing calmly as if he had been walking, and his clothes unscathed without a trace of wet snow. Sanders was so good at remaining untouched, that with one glance at him, a person couldn't even tell that he had walked through the horrid snowstorm outside. However he was less concerned with that matter, for when he had failed to hear the sound of Jock's own noisy set of footsteps following right behind him, the violet-haired male turned around abruptly and climbed down to the first step. He leaned out the opened door to try and see what was holding Jock back, his right hand gripping the handrail besides him to help him maintain balance as he squinted to try and make out something through the white flurry and blowing of the blizzard winds.

"Sanders…!" the faint call of his name caught his ears and he turned towards the direction in which he had heard it from, his blue eyes immediately catching sight of the frantic blonde not far off in the distance. Jock stood practically knee-high in the snow, coughing and panting from the intense sprint, his hands on his knees as he trembled from the cold. He had the look of those lost and cute puppies that one would expect to find in a cardboard box out on the street during a rainy day.

Sanders pushed the thought out of his mind as he called out to him, "Hurry it up Jock! The bus is going to leave!"

"I'm stuck!" Jock replied quickly, in a desperate tone, a cough following after his statement for he had not recovered all of his breath yet from the previous running. "I can't move Sanders! My right foot is stuck in the snow!"

"Well pull it out!" Sanders hollered back in response. "We don't have time to waste, the bus needs to leave!"

"I can't! My foot's buried deep, I really can't move at all!" Jock shouted.

Sanders sighed, and didn't even give a word in reply to this. He only stared out the bus entrance at Jock, not even moving a muscle, his right hand keeping a firm grip on the bus rail above the entrance steps.

Jock was bewildered by this at first, his mind questioning why Sanders hadn't bothered to step down from the bus to aid him, but then he remembered that it was just like Sanders to leave Jock stranded to handle the messiest of situations. Either that or Sanders usually tossed Jock into danger first, with the full knowledge of knowing that he could suffer some serious injures, and he did so without feeling the least bit guilty. Jock found this treatment to be very unfair, and even warned Sanders once about the possibility of him even dying because of his carelessness, but Sanders easily dismissed it with the stupidest excuse, "you won't die". It was because of this, because of Sanders' uncaring actions, that Jock was upset the other half of the time they were together.

He hated it.

He hated feeling like he was being used by Sanders all the time. He was even told that the only reason Sanders wanted to be paired up with him was only so that he'd "look better in comparison". What kind of cruel thinking was that? Why'd he let Sanders have his way with him? He should've left this jerk when he'd heard it… god, what was he thinking? Sanders never cared about him, the way he treated Jock like he was nothing, it was clear.

"I…I cannot believe you!" Jock practically screamed, glaring at Sanders who stood in the doorway. "You know what, go ahead and do it! Go off and leave me like you always do! I don't even care anymore… you…always…"

Jock's voice got lost in the wind, his mind in a whirl of ultimate confusion as he witnessed the unbelievable events before him. Sanders had turned back to the bus driver, said something that he could not hear over the howl of the storm, and then stepped down into the deep piling of snow, hands shielding his eyes as he made his way over to Jock. He stopped before him, one hand outstretched to his partner, his piercing blue eyes keeping solid contact with Jock's own bright café ones.

The blonde was purely speechless, his mouth gaping, and all traces of anger were completely forgotten as he tried to comprehend the matter at hand. It really wasn't sinking in. He just stood there, in a state of disbelief.

"Jock, grab my hand." Sanders shoved his hand closer to Jock when he failed to take hold. "Come on, the bus is waiting on us."

"Uh…" For some reason, Jock felt embarrassed, he really didn't know how to respond to Sanders' sudden change of attitude. Sure he had wanted Sanders to have the heart to come out and assist him but, to be honest, it would've been easier if he hadn't. Then he could've responded in an irritable manner as usual, instead of trying and figure out what to do and say in response to his sudden kindness. It was so different, that it was awkward, and uncomfortable…

"O-okay…" Jock mumbled shyly, as he tore his eyes away from Sanders, his fingers entwining with those of his co-worker.

The blonde didn't even know what to think of it all, only felt as Sanders pulled him close in an embrace, and then freed him from the brutal clutches of the heavy snow. He then set him down, and led him by the hand back up to the bus, the both of them boarding together as they were supposed to from the start. The whole way through, neither Jock nor Sanders had spoken a word to each other, not even when they took a seat side-by-side on the bus itself. They remained in silence, and Jock deeply contemplated, as the bus roared to a start, whether or not to thank Sanders for actually bothering to help him out there in the snow.

"Jock," hearing Sanders call his name so suddenly had almost made him jump from his seat.

"What?" he had tried to respond casually, but his voice had wavered a bit instead.

"I was just wondering if maybe you had the boss' number," Sanders replied. "I was thinking that maybe we should call him, just to let him know why we're running so late."

"Oh, well, that's a good idea." Jock agreed. "But no, I don't have his number. We'll just have to explain it to him in person."

Sanders offered a shrug, "Works for me."

Their small conversation pretty much ended there for neither of them had anything more to say. Sanders had leaned back in his seat and stared out the window to his left, while Jock slumped in his seat, warmth finally coming over him as the cold from the outside ceased to exist. They were both glad to be out of the storm but, now that they were, they both were too preoccupied with their own thoughts to even talk to one another about it. The silence settled back again over the two, but this time they were both thinking too much to even pay any notice to it.

'_Maybe Sanders isn't that bad of a guy_…' Jock found himself thinking that same thought he had concluded about a thousand times over before every time Sanders did/said anything considerate (However, Sanders usually did something upsetting moments later that would make him change his mind). 'I _guess sometimes he's occasionally a jerk but_… _he's not all that bad if he comes out to do something for me every once in a while_…_and, besides, I owe him a lot for at least letting me keep my job_…'

Jock yawned and tilted his head back, closing his eyes as he thought to himself, '_Yeah, maybe I should thank him for helping me out later_…'

And before he knew it, with these final thoughts, Jock had drifted off into a pleasant sleep, the warmth of his surroundings wrapping around him like a blanket and the rumbling of the bus rocking him gently. The blonde didn't even fight it. He invited the chance to sleep openly, for he hadn't slept very well the previous night due to the roaring of the storm, and he sighed as he buried his face comfortably into the fabric of the scarf that he wore across his neck.

At first, Sanders really hadn't noticed this. He had been off in a world of his own, not paying much attention to his silent partner, but when he had felt the dull pressure of something leaning against his left shoulder, he had turned around in alarm. What his eyes came to focus on was his unconscious accomplice, who had ended up leaning his head onto him for comfort, his hands folded in his lap neatly, his eyelids sealed shut.

"Jock," Sanders shook him gently by the shoulders, but the blonde didn't even stir from his state of sleep. He only mumbled something under his breath that didn't even make out any words, before he sighed and resumed sleeping.

At this Sanders decided it was best just to leave him be, it was going to be a long drive to the office anyway and it wasn't going to do Jock any harm if he tried to catch up on resting on the way there. Therefore, Sanders only offered him a gentle pat on the head, as he watched his partner sleep in content.

It was a shame Jock didn't know how much he was truly cared for.

So, as the bus rumbled on through its course on the blizzard-filled city streets and the white snow-flakes continued to fall from the clouds of grey above, Sanders and Jock sat amongst the other passengers pleasantly besides each other. Sanders had turned to stare back out the window with Jock resting soundly on his shoulder, and though Jock would never feel it, much less ever know of it, Sanders had wrapped his left arm around him, embracing him in a charming hug only close relatives and friends would ever share. And they cuddled like this the whole way through, winter and snow storm consistent all around them.

**[End]**

**Author's note: It was a one-shot fanfiction that was just begging to be written in the back of my mind this past Thursday xD; Oh man, so consider this a little detour from the "Amusement Park Tax" fanfiction I've been trying to work on before w. This actually first came to mind as I was studying for world history on Thursday, but then it started to rain like a crazy storm on Friday the whole way through, and I was wet and cold (I even had to walk through the rain when I got off the bus) which thus inspired this fanfic to be written even more QwQ. Oh man, I so miss the snow ;A; this is what I get for living in the south, but hope that this was enjoyed x3! Oh yeah and I wrote this in like a 24 hr time span so excuse any grammatical/story errors you may find xD; **

2 hours later at the office:

Mr. Boss: So, Sanders, _Jock_, you are saying that the blizzard caused you to be two hours late to work?

Jock: Yes, sir, there was a heavy downpour in our area.

Mr. Boss: And you mean to tell me there were no other delays?

Sanders: Well actually Jock got stuck in the snow, and we had to ask the bus driver to hold up for us for a bit, and then waking him up from sleep when we reached our stop was a bit of trouble….

Mr. Boss: JOCK! I KNEW IT WAS YOU, IT'S ALWAYS YOU ISNT IT? MAKING MY GOOD EMPLOYEES LOOK BAD!

Jock: wh-what?

*outside of Mr. Boss' office*

Jock: Sanders! I take it back! I take back everything and anything I ever thought was nice about you!

Sanders: ….


End file.
